1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telecommunication terminal, a communication system, and a computer readable storage medium and more particularly to the mobile telecommunication terminal, communication system and a computer readable storage medium that can be suitably used for performing communication through a fixed telephone line from the mobile telecommunication terminal and a computer readable storage medium to be used in the above terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of mobile telecommunication terminals such as a mobile telephone, a dual mode phone has been realized which has, in addition to a wireless communication function of connecting a mobile telecommunication terminal to a mobile telecommunication network (cellular network), a wireless communication function of another type (hereinafter referred to as a non-cellular communication function) such as a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), Bluetooth (Registered Trademark), or the like.
By using such a dual-mode phone, so-called FMC (Fixed Mobile Convergence) enabling a mobile telecommunication terminal to be adapted in communication performed through a fixed telephone network can be realized. The FMC allows a mobile telecommunication terminal to be connected, by a non-cellular communication function, to a communication device such as a wireless LAN access point being connected to a fixed telephone network or IP (Internet Protocol) telephone network and, therefore, a mobile telecommunication terminal can be used as a telephone connected to a fixed telephone network or as a child device of a fixed telephone.
As a result, the fixed telephone network can be used which generally provides low-priced communication service as compared with a mobile telecommunication network service and, therefore, in a communication environment accessible to a communication device connected to a fixed telephone network (for example, in a specified indoor place such as an office or home), a fixed telephone network is utilized by a non-cellular communication function and, in a communication environment inaccessible to a communication device, a cellular communication network is utilized by a cellular communication function, thus enabling the reduction of communication costs and improvement of convenience.
However, when a signal is transmitted using a fixed telephone network, a communication device to which the fixed telephone network is directly connected originates a call and, as a result, a number (telephone number) of a fixed telephone line housed in the communication device is notified as a telephone number of a signal transmitter to a signal receiver. That is, regardless of who possesses the mobile telecommunication terminal used in the signal submission, a telephone number being used by a company or family under contract with a carrier is notified to a signal receiver accordingly.
In communication between mobile telecommunication terminals through a cellular network, each of the mobile telecommunication terminals is notified of an individual telephone number and, as a result, by a link-up using an address directory function, a signal receiver can get information individually about who has originated the call. This is well known as one of the convenience properties to be obtained by using the mobile telecommunication terminal. This means that a telephone number of a mobile telecommunication terminal is not notified only when FMC service is used, which remarkably impairs the convenience of a mobile telecommunication terminal.
On the other hand, technology is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-67192 in which, when an address directory function that a mobile telecommunication terminal has is used on a fixed telephone by the technology to establish a link between a mobile telecommunication terminal and a fixed telephone, a telephone number is not notified to a person on the other end of the phone. However, the conventional technology is to make the number of a fixed telephone not to be notified and is not technology to enable the notification of the number of a mobile telecommunication terminal. Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-67192 is included in the specification of the present invention.